


He Who Owned a Part of the Sun

by kristiest



Series: TsukiHina Short AU/s [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Short Story, Summer, TsukiHina, mystery ish, sad ish ending? girl idk, staying in the country side, sun goddess hinata, their adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiest/pseuds/kristiest
Summary: A star falls from the sky and it lands into Tsukishima's garden. Who are they, what are they? What is Tsukishima going to do?... what is Tsukishima going to do if he falls in love with them?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TsukiHina Short AU/s [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912936
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	He Who Owned a Part of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know, either. I fell, I didn’t leave. I can’t leave. Something’s not right.”  
> “Uh-huh. There’s a god in my bedroom. That’s everything but right.” Hinata holds his head. “Please don’t tell me you’re going crazy.”  
> “I’m not. I’m just… having a hard time remembering what happened.”  
> “I think you’re just really crazy to begin with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a book with long chapters but this will probably just have 7 chapters aia heh i hope u enjoy!  
> its going to be very messy and weird because im really making it like.... messy and weird. mysterious, if anything.

Tsukishima was awoken by a loud noise and it came from their garden. With his brother, he was currently staying in the countryside with his grandparents for the summer. To take a break from the city buzz, or from people in general. The noise sounded like something crashed from the sky, it bothered the blonde-he didn't want to go to sleep not knowing what it was that woke him up.

Usually, he would know better. There’s an order on how things are done-tell the elders and let them deal with it. Precautions are supposed to be taken but–not today. His curiosity got the better of him. 

So here he was—on the way to the garden, with a flashlight and only in his nightwear, slippers and a coat he just grabbed from the door. It was in the middle of summer but it was still chilly during the night. The flashlight lit the path up;he doubted that there was an intruder. It’s especially peaceful in the countryside, where it’s full of wheatfields and _old fashioned_ people. The crime rates are low, there’s absolutely no need to be paranoid-except… as he was nearing the fence that led to the sound, he picked up an old shovel that he found on the way. The steps he took shortened, his grip on the shovel tightening as he brought it up in defense. But his gut tells him otherwise. He feels like it’s something else, he _knows_ it’s something else.

He thinks it’s just a fat cat that fell from the roof… he hopes that it’s just a fat cat that fell from the roof. He _prays_ that it’s just a fat cat that fell from the roof. A cat can’t fall from the roof and make such a loud thump, if ever that it was a cat, it sounded like it broke a few pots. So if it was a cat, it would be crying. But no, Tsukishima didn't hear anything else but the crash. That makes it even more suspicious.

He took a deep breath and pushed the fence, stepping into the garden and making his way to the outside of his room. He didn't notice it before, but there was something shining. Like some kind of glow stick, or a torch that was dying down. He came closer, turning his flashlight towards the thing that glowed.

It... isn't a thing. On the ground lies a person, bruised, bleeding and weak. It… he, he wore nothing but a silk shawl, covering their navel and down. He… was beautiful, with pale skin that glowed. His skin _literally_ glowed, it glowed in a soft way. A soft and _weak_ way, like it was running out of fuel or something. 

Usually, if someone saw something fell from the sky-they’d be in panic. But Tsukishima… he was bewildered, astonished, this person was... The person that was on the ground, unconscious and in pain, was exceptionally beautiful. Tsukishima kneeled down, he was careful. Careful not to wake it up, careful because this might just be another dream of his. 

He gently touched the boy’s shoulder, he was cold. _Are they okay?_ The answer’s obviously no. There were cuts on their skin, bruises that shaded from black and blue were littered down their arms, they looked so fragile.

“H-hey…” Tsukishima lulled, shaking their shoulders in a gentle manner. It didn't look like they were waking up anytime soon, and Tsukishima's about to make the most stupid decision ever. 

He should just call his grandfather and let him deal with this-maybe call the authorities and tell them that a random boy that had skin that gleamed, landed into their garden. But no, Tsukishima didn't do any of that. Instead, he took his coat off and wrapped it around the boy, carried them in his arms with the utmost care and went back to his room. He made sure that no one saw or heard.

He looked like a god. That’s how they were said to be, right? They say that gods and goddesses have porcelain, smooth skin that shined in such a heavenly way. In a dangerously enticing way. It’s body was perfectly sculpted, biceps thin but firm, stomach flat and hips small. His face was clear, with a pointed nose, plump lips and long orange lashes and ginger hair that was soft and smooth. 

Tsukishima laid the boy on his bed, he decided to treat their wounds while they slept. He was badly injured. _Just where did he come from?_ He cleaned the cuts with antiseptic, the boy didn’t hiss nor react to anything. He placed ointment on the open wounds and finished up by placing bandages and gauze over them. _It’s impossible that he actually fell from the sky, right?_

Tsukishima couldn't sleep anymore, so he sat on the floor and watched the dazzling creature in silence until morning. It’s also pretty stupid to go to sleep when there was an unknown person sleeping in your room. He’s asked himself a lot of things. A few questions being who this person is, and where they came from, are they human? Why is their skin glowing? Why are they so _illegally_ beautiful?

The light that emitted from the boy lessened overtime. Until there was none at all. In 7 hours, they started to look completely human. Nothing else changed though-it’s just that, his skin isn’t shiny anymore. It’s just pail, ceramic like. He slept peacefully, not ever moving from place. His breath was shallow, and it was like he was barely holding onto life-as he was losing his glow. Tsukishima wondered what it meant. _Were they actually dying…?_

Tsukishima yawned, tumbling back on the floor and resting his hand on his forehead. He’s starting to regret taking this creature in, what if they were some entity that was evil? What if it brought misfortune or calamity? … _no…_ that’s impossible. Something so beautiful can’t be evil.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and well… after a few seconds, the light he saw through his eyelids disappeared. His eyes flutter open, and he immediately meets tantalizing pools of honey. He jumps, it's a reflex, and he hits the other’s forehead. It hurt, he held his head and pushed himself away from the other. 

It sat on the ground, eyes wide with wonder and shoulders slumped down, it was confused. It’s brows were furrowed, he leaned forward, trying to touch Tsukishima but the boy backed up. 

“H-hey-what are you?!” Tsukishima’s back meets with the wall, and as he spoke, the boy creeped back as well. They didn't answer, they just… stared. “A-are you…” Tsukishima clears his throat, “... Okay?”

Again, the boy didn't answer. They looked down on themselves, inspecting the bandages and the gauze and the tape. One by one, he pulled them off. That must hurt, but the boy’s expression was still and cold.

Tsukishima stood up and came closer to stop them from removing all his hard work. He grabbed their hand, it looked at him. It _stared_ at him. They haven't uttered a single thing. Not even a whimper or a whisper. It’s as if they don’t have a voice.

“You’re hurt, don’t…” Tsukishima looks over the boy’s skin. There’s nothing there. They disappeared, _poof_ , like they all healed in a span of 7 hours. “What the hell?”

Tsukishima lets go. _Yeah._ He steps back. _Yeah, this thing isn’t human._

“What are you?” Tsukishima asks again, the other is still unresponsive. They continued to remove the bandages, even the bandages didn’t have traces of blood. “Hey, I-I’m talking to you.”

“I shouldn't be here.” They deadpanned, not a single emotion found in their voice. Despite that, their voice sounded angelic. It was soft, gentle, lacy… is everything about this person just… perfect?

“W-where should you be, then?”

“Up above. In the palace.” It answered, fixing their shawl. It seemed like they didn’t care about what others saw, they were practically nude. 

“Heaven?”, is what Tsukishima makes up with the information given to him. “Are you an angel?”

“No, silly.” It gave the blonde a disapproving look, “That’s disgusting, don’t associate me with those stupid beings with their stupid little wings.”

“What are you then? _Who_ are you?” 

The boy then fixed their long hair, tucking it behind their ear. He doesn't answer Tsukishima. He looked around and walked to the window, he tapped on it, curiously. “What’s this? Why is it… how is it?” He taps on it again, “What is this trickery? Let me out.”

“Oh. Uh. That’s a window,” Tsukishima opens it for them. “There you go.” 

“A window? What a bizarre little thing. Why would you want to keep yourself from the world?” They lean out, looking up at the sky. “That’s odd.”

“What is?” Tsukishima takes a look as well, but he doesn't get too close to the other entity. 

“... nothing. Where did you find me?” Tsukishima points at the hole just outside his window. “There? Really?”

“... yeah. Where did you come from, really?”

“Like I said, from the palace. Up above. Holy grounds. A human like yourself can’t go there.” They look at Tsukishima, eyeing them from head to toe. “A name, do you have one?”

“Tsukishima Kei…” The blonde answers. “You are?”

“Tsukishima, be my servant.” 

“Excuse me… what?”

“Deaf, huh? I said be my servant.”

“Why should I?”

“I’ll kill you if you don't listen.”

“... right…”

“What?” Hinata puts his hand on his chest, “Do you doubt my words?”

“Oh. Uh. Well,” Tsukishima looks away, “You don’t really seem to be the type to harm anything…”

“That’s quite bold of you to say. Especially to someone you don’t exactly know.” They hum, crossing their arms. “Humans, they were always the dumb ones. This is exactly why we don’t live among you people,” they start to mumble, looking out again. “Completely unbearable.”

“We? There’s more of you?” 

“I did say palace, right? I wouldn't live in a palace all by myself, would I?”

“With that attitude, I wouldn't be surprised.” 

“ _Attitude?_ How dare you.” 

Tsukishima sits on his bed, bringing his feet up and hugging his knees to his chest. “So…? Who are you?”

“I'm Hinata.” He says simply, still staring out. “That’s what they call me, but I don't really have a name. I’m not a human, up there, we don’t call each other names.” 

“Hinata… as in… _the sun?_ ” Tsukishima tilts his head to the side, watching Hinata as they lean further outside, looking up at the sky. They look so majestic and mysterious. 

Hinata just nods. “Yes, well, would you believe me if I said that I was a star?” 

“With your skin practically glowing like that… yeah.” Tsukishima holds his nape and rubs it, “You’re the sun?” 

“Was.” Hinata corrects them. “Not anymore, I suppose. I’m not _the_ sun, I’m a part of it. The sun isn't just one single thing, it’s like…” They turn around and lean their back on the windowsill, looking down. “Clock work. There’s cogs, I’m one of those cogs. In order for it to shine the way it exquisitely does, we all have to stay inside the palace.”

“... and do what?”

“Nothing. We just exist within the palace. Never stepping out, or doing anything outside of it. If we did, the sun would weaken…”

“The sun seems perfectly normal though.” 

“Are you just going to believe everything that comes out of my mouth? Humans. Still terribly idiotic, I see.”

“You owe me the truth, at least.”

“Why would I owe you anything?”

“I took you in?”

“I didn't ask to be taken in.” Hinata lifts his brow. “Anyway. I’m not staying for long. I need to get back.” 

“To the palace.” Tsukishima says with a tone.

Hinata sighs. “ _To wherever I belong to._ ” 

“Maybe you should eat first.” Tsukishima gets up and points to the door. “I’ll get us breakfast.” 

“I don’t eat. I can’t eat. You eat.” 

“Why not?”

“I just can’t.”

“You better be here when I come back.” 

“Don’t worry.” The boy lifts his shoulders, pursing his lips as he waves.

Tsukishima doesn’t take their words, but he leaves anyway. He exits his room and gets breakfast in the dining room. His family’s there, sitting around the table. He lightly bows towards his grandparents and gets a bowl. 

“Good morning.” His grandmother greets, taking the blonde’s bowl and filling it with food. “You’re up late.”

“Yeah, I uh,” Tsukishima sits down, “Slept in.”

“Oh, Kei, your grandfather and I are going to be cleaning up in the field. Do you want to join us?” Akiteru smiles at his younger brother, hoping that they would join. To his dismay, Tsukishima shakes his head. “Ah, why not?”

“I actually don’t feel all that well.” The boy lies, taking a spoon from his meal and putting it into his mouth. After chewing and swallowing, he looks at his grandfather. “I’ll maybe join you two when I feel better.”

“Okay, that sounds good. Don’t worry about us, Kei. Two people is enough.” Their grandfather smiles. “Go get better.”

“Thank you.”

He feels bad for lying, but he can’t just say that he took some kind of creature in, right? For now, he won’t say anything to anyone. Hinata _did_ say that he wasn’t staying for long. Tsukishima hurries up and finishes his food, he’s told to leave the plates so he can rest. He thanks his grandparents and goes back to his room. He opens the door slowly and slipped in, he looks around and finds Hinata going through their wardrobe. He’s wearing one of Tsukishima’s plain white shirts, it’s a little big for him. It almost reaches their knees, it kind of looks like a dress for them. 

Hinata digs through the blonde’s closet, not exactly sure of what he’s looking for. Something comfy, of course. Something warm. None of the clothes are to his liking, but he threw on a white baggy shirt just to cover himself. Showing too much skin to humans, it’s not a good idea.“Oh, you’re back.” 

“Yeah… what are you doing?” Tsukishima starts picking up the clothes that are scattered on the floor. “You made a mess in what, a span of 8 minutes?”

“Time doesn’t matter to me.” Hinata mutters, continuing to sift through the different clothes Tsukishima had. He finds a loose button up and decides to wear it-he removes the shirt he’s wearing. Underneath it is nothing at all-so Tsukishima turns away and becomes a light shade of red. “Unlike here, up there, time is meaningless.”

Tsukishima continues to pick up his clothes, back still turned towards Hinata. “And why is that?”

“We just rot away there, doing nothing. Just, you know. _Existing_.” Hinata does the buttons and sits on the bed. “You can turn around now, I’m wearing something.”

“Please, don’t just strip out of nowhere.” Tsukishima manages to say and throws his clothes into his closet, closing it after. He looks at Hinata, he looks at their small shoulders, then their intriguing eyes. It spoke, it was like it was saying _come to me_. Tsukishima his thoughts, then his eyes slowly trail down to Hinata’s legs. 

They scoff, “Tempting, aren’t I?”

Tsukishima shakes his head, “Not at all.” Hinata crosses their legs and rolls their eyes. “So, you say that you’re a god. A sun god, at that… why are you here?”

“Well…” Hinata looks around the room, then he looks down on his feet. He’s in thought, lost in thought. “Why, exactly? I’m not quite…” He holds his nape, “I don’t know. I think I just fell.”

“How does that even work?”

“I don’t know, either. I fell, I didn’t leave. I can’t leave. Something’s not right.”

“Uh-huh. There’s a god in my bedroom. That’s everything but right.” Hinata holds his head. “Please don’t tell me you’re going crazy.”

“I’m not. I’m just… having a hard time remembering what happened.”

“I think you’re just really crazy to begin with.”

“-I’m not. This happened before, I’m having a hard time remembering what happened then.”

“When you were younger, maybe?” Tsukishima sits next to Hinata, “If this happened before, isn’t it weird that you just fell, without really knowing why?”

“Silence,” Hinata throws his hands to Tsukishima, “I’m trying to think.”

_Something’s definitely not right._

“I don’t age. Like I said, time is meaningless. Our lights just die down, but we don’t actually grow old or anything… it’s something you wouldn’t understand-”

“So you’ve been like this for how long?”

“Like I said-time is meaningless! Memories are meaningless. Everything is meaningless.” 

“For a god, I thought that life would be… cool, or something.”

“It’s not. It’s absolute torture.” Hinata sighs, covering his face. “I need to get back, but I don’t know how to get back.”

Hinata looks pathetic, Tsukishima fondles with his fingers. He doesn’t really know what to say- _how do you comfort a god?_ Hinata sighs again, the blonde just puts his arm over their shoulder. “It’s going to be okay. (I think.) We’ll figure it out.”

_Everything about him is mysterious._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinata has a personality disorder???? gods in this book are very very messed up.


End file.
